The Fabulous P FC
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: A get together of three friends and their pokemon. Yaoi. Smutty.


**T**he** F**abulous** P**okemon**F**an**C**lub

Idea: Just a private club of pokemon lovers. Yaoi.

Humans:

John(pkm Diamond/Pearl ): A young trainer with long red hair.

Rocket(pkm HeartGold/ SoulSilver): Ethan look a-like and John's friend.

Torin(Pkm Emerald/ Ruby/ Sapphire): Brendan look a-like also John's other friend.

** ~Set: Torin's Living room~**

** ~IHE: John~**

My friends and I have made our own pokemon fan club but we do more than just admire our Pokemon, we show them how much we love them physically and emotionally. We usually have a meeting every two or three weeks, its so our pokemon get to bond with other pokemon. We each bring a few pokemon with us, today was the day we bring at least one new pokemon. We always let our pokemon walk free, we just try to keep the peace, it's very easy.

I brought my little Chimchar(Chimney), Tortera(Terry) and my Staraptor(Red). This time Torin brought his Swampert(Swammy), Skarmory and Aron. Rocket had his Feraligatr, Marowak(Cbone) and Gligar.

Since this is Chimney's first time, he's staying close to me, I don't blame the little fella. While most of the other pokemon mingled, I sat at a round table with my friends Rocket and Torin. Chimney sat on the table in front of me, crossed legged and watched us talk.

"So who's the cute little fella?" Rocket waved his hand at Chimney, who smiled back.

"This is Chimney, he groped Terry and I took him home. That was like...a month ago." Chimney looked back at me, uncomfortably, I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "What about you two? Who did you bring?"

"Gligar! Come here please." Rocket cheerfully called over his new member which was a cute flying scorpion tailed bat. Gligar swooped by and landed on the table, in front of Rocket. "Thank you buddy." Rocket rubbed Gligar's head. "This is Gligar, I had him for a while but he didn't want to come to our meetings, I guess he wanted to see what was all the rage." Rocket pulled Gligar in to a hug. "Thank you for coming this time." Gligar happily licked Rocket's cheek.

"Well I suppose its my turn." Torin reached down into his lap and put his little steel type pokemon on the table. "This adorable pokemon is Aron, he's very shy at first but he voluntered to come along." Aron blushed and rubbed his right leg with his left leg and looked away.

"Aww they're so cute...Wonder how the others are." I looked over at my other pokemon, Terry was socializing with Fraligatr and Swammy, while Red and Skarmory were sitting together, away from everyone, rubbing their cheeks together but unfortunately I couldn't find Cbone. I looked back to see Chimney, Gligar and Aron in the center of the table, chating, somewhat. The trio was hitting it off, giggling and smiling. _I love seeing happy pokemon._

All of a sudden, Red screeched, which caused everyone to look over at him. Skarmory was behind Red, pressing his chest against the wall and was moving his hips rythmicly. I smiled then looked back at my comrades, who were smiling as they turned their attention to the little guys in the middle. The new guys couldn't take their eyes off of the two mating birds, I suddenly remembered something.

I reached into my pants pocket and grabbed a small orange bottle of pills. I put three pills in my right hand then closed my hand, hiding the round white pills. I slowly reached for Chimney and when he was almost in reach, I wrapped my arms around him then pulled him close, he shrieked in shock but looked up at my smiling face and calmed down. I held the pills out, in front of his face. I told him that the pill would make him feel better and lighten things up but he didn't have to take one if he didn't want to. Chimney took one pill then popped it in his mouth, I extended my hand the Aron and the Gligar, who each took one.

I rubbed Chimney's head then released him from my hold, he waddled over to his new friends and sat in front of them leaning back, using his arms for support. I saw the pills take effect, Aron's along with Gligar's face became flushed and they started to pant but other than that, I could see Gligar's boner.

"What kind of "pill" was that?" Torin gave me a suspicious look while Rocket gave me a look of interest, but I just chuckled to myself lightly and waved dismissively. I got up and gave the other pokemon a pill and got Rocket to take one too, unfortunately Torin wasn't interested.

However, soon the effects had everyone, mostly, in hot passionate action, including myself with Swammy and Rocket. Swammy was in the middle of us, mounting Rocket as I was behind Swammy thrusting in and out of the large water/ground type pokemon. My mind was in pleasured filled haze.

** ~Overview~**

Skarmory had his new found mate air born as he pounded him furiously with his steel pipe cock. Red found his new position very difficult to sustain but he'd try his best for his new mate. Feraligatr had his arms around Terry's tail as he thrusted in and out of Terry.

** ~SpotLight: Torin~**

Torin stroked himself as he watched Aron service Chimney, as he was being rear-ended by Gligar. Torin stood up and pulled his pants down followed by his underwear, he tossed them aside as he stripped down to his green bandana and his socks. Torin sat down with his legs stretched out under the table and he resumed pumping his meat.

Meanwhile, Cbone was laying under the table, watching in curiosity as Torin was stroking himself. Cbone inched closer to Torin until his face was an inch away from Torin's display. Cbone stared as Torin's hand pulled down his foreskin and the his trobbing pink head was revealed. Cbone reached out his hand and touched the throbbing head. Torin moaned at the sudden touch catching Cbone off guard. Cbone looked up at Torin's smooth, lean figure and drooled mentally as he caressed Torin's head. Torin couldn't handle these new waves of pleasure so he fell on his back moaning and panting.

Torin's legs bent outward under the table as he started to grind his cock against the hand providing him so much pleasure. Cbone's tail waged furiously at Torin's new display. Cbone placed his hands on Torin's cheeks and rubbed receiving a much softer moan than before. Cbone grabbed his bone and probed Torin's anus, making him moan out loud.

Torin cried out as the bone went deeper inside him. Cbone thrusted his bone into and out of Torin, getting more forceful as time passed. Cbone removed his bone and a lined his dick with Torin's stretched entrance. As soon as Cbone thrusted his length inside Torin, said boy released a cry of ecstasy as he spurted cum all over the pokemon. Cbone was far too deep in a sex filled haze to think about anything other than mating. Torin clenched his eyes shut, raking the floor with his nails as he was viciously pounded by the bone headed pokemon. Torin's cock pulsated with pleasure throughout the ordeal and even after Torin's ass was filled to the brim with Cbone cum.

Cbone exited Torin finishing his climax and returning to reality, he was amazed at the fact that Torin's cock was still standing tall. Cbone was too tired to do anything about Torin's big problem himself, so he climbed on top off the table and found someone who unknowingly would. Cbone grabbed Argon and forced him away from his new friends. small ass to take all of Torin's length. Aron's cry of pain was muffled by Cbone, who sat behind Argon, on Torin's waist. Cbone held Argon and forcefully slammed his small figure on to Torin's cock, repeatedly. Argon moaned, finding pleasure in his tiny ass being stretched then filled within seconds.

Torin thrusted his hips in the air, completely burying his cock in Argon's stretched ass. Torin overfilled Argon's ass with his hot cum, most of it ran down his cock to the floor. Cbone released Argon from his clutches as Torin's lower half reclined to the floor. Torin gently pulled Argon off his cock and put the small metal pokemon on his chest.

"You okay little buddy?" Torin sat up, cuddling Argon in his arms. Argon weakly looked up at Torin then closed his eyes and nestled close to Torin's belly. "How cute." Torin held Argon close as he laid on his side. Cbone sat up right with his back against Torin's.

**~Overview~**

Soon everyone was on the floor, panting as the effects of the pill faded. The three trainers decided when and where the next meeting will take place. John looked around then lazily found his clothes, he checked the pockets and pulled out the orange pill bottle.

"I have just enough that we could have a second round." Everyone stared at John as he waited for an answer. After a few minutes everyone, even Cbone, took a pill and the second round was under way.

_**The End**_


End file.
